Glittering Blue
by HolyMistress
Summary: The ocean brought them together. And tore them apart. AU. Light shonenai.


**Title:** Glittering Blue: Sora's Side

**Warnings:** Light shonen-ai? I don't know. OCness? Oh, AU! Yes, it's AU. Or was it AR?

**Pairings:** Uh, none.

**Status:** 1/3 Yes, there are two more after this.

**Disclaimer:** HolyMistress does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

**Dedication:** To Kaoru Gal and thoughtless dreamer. I'm sorry for never talking to you anymore.

* * *

Sora had probably been the most energetic child in all of Destiny Islands. He had only been five then. Yet, he would run around on the islands whenever he could. It was funny, seeing such a small boy running along the beach only for him to trip and fall face falt into the sand. But Sora would always get right back up and brush himself off. He never cried when he was on the beach. Because the ocean was there. Its vast blue surface mesmerized Sora no matter how many times he laid his own blue eyes on it. 

There was probably no child that loved the ocean more than he did. It looked endless. Ever flowing and never ending. Shimmering whenever the sun's rays hit its surface, capturing the attention of all those he so much as glanced at it. Sora would come to the islands everyday just to sit on the sands and watch the ocean roar and dance. He had always sat where the water could never reach him, low or high tide. He didn't want to ruin its beauty by touching it.

He met a lot of people because of the ocean. The red haired, cheery girl named Kairi. The always training blond haired boy name Tidus. The intense orange haired ball player named Wakka. The always hyper and upbeat brown haired girl named Selphie. They all became good friends with him. But he wouldn't know what he would do if the ocean hadn't brought him.

The silver haired, sharp emerald eyed Riku. His best friend. The one he met before all the others. Riku had always been there for him. He was the older of them too. And showed it. He was the one who found their secret place hidden behind the bushes. He was the one who helped Sora when the younger was in trouble. He was the one who taught Sora how to swim.

It had been so long since Sora met Riku. Yet, he remembered it like yesterday.

His mother had allowed him the rest of the day to do whatever he wanted. There was no school on the day and his mother had everything done, thanks to his help. So he was free to go. Taking off at what seemed like the speed of light, Sora had made it to the islands in record time. And he still had enough energy to do it at least three more times. It was already near sunset when he got there.

Sora had been about to seat himself on his usual spot when a shadow caught his attention. He had followed it, bright ocean blue eyes curious and saw a boy about his age, except taller. He had stood there, staring for what seemed like eternity. The sun hadn't allowed Sora to have a good look at the other boy so he had waited. As if sensing his presence, the other boy had turned his head to look at him.

Piercing emerald green eyes had stared straight at him yet through him at the same time. Sora remembered the feeling of his mouth going dry and freezing in his spot. He remembered how frightened he had felt. This boy, someone he had never met, seemed to already know everything about him with one look. Just one. Yet, Sora remembered feeling awed more than anything. Silver hair that that gently floated with the breeze had been the thing that caught his attention the most.

How he had wanted to touch it at that time. To feel if it was as silky as it still looks now. And then, the boy had turned his body fully to look straight at him. Sora knew at that moment, nothing would ever be the same again.

"My name's Riku," the silver haired boy had said, snapping the younger out of his daze. "What's yours?"

"My name's Sora!" Sora remembered exclaiming and placed a hand on his cheek as he remembered that burning feeling. The first blush he had ever felt. It had been the first time someone his age had ever spoken to him. It was that moment he treasured forever.

"Sora," Riku had repeated, as if trying to see how it felt to actually say it. Later on, Sora would ask him about it and Riku would answer with a smile that he had thought it was a nice name and wanted to see if it sounded good when he himself said it. "It's nice to meet you Sora."

"It's nice to meet you too," he had been so shy back then. Despite being energetic, he had never taken the time to talk with others. It was always him and the ocean when on the islands. Nobody had bothered to come to the islands during those days.

"Do. . . . . ." Riku would never admit it but Sora knew he had been shy in the past as well. He had sounded so hesitant at that time, a blush on his cheeks as well. "Do you want to play together?"

"Okay!"

Sora closed his eyes and smiled. That had been one of his greatest memories. The both of them ended up having a water fight and became soaking wet. Their parents had scolded them afterwards but it had all worth it. Riku had been, and still was, the greatest friend anyone could ever have.

"What are you thinking?" Sora slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see Riku standing just a few feet away from him. The older raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Sora just smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Riku walked over and took a seat beside him. "Well?"

"Remember the first time we met?"

"How could I forget? That was the first time I had been in that much trouble."

"But it was worth it. Wasn't it?"

"Of course it was. I got you as a friend, didn't I?"

Sora remembered deciding that he liked Riku better than the ocean.

* * *

HolyMistress: Ugh. This one did not come out the way I wanted it to. It doesn't even look anything like what I wrote in cla-I mean, wrote during my free time! 

Kokoro: Whatever. At least I didn't die here.

HolyMistress: Well, I'm trying to do stuff without putting you guys in. You'll probably just mess up the entire plot anyway.

Kokoro: . . . . . Get ready to say your prayers.

Enzeru: (rolls eyes) Just make sure to leave her with the ability to write. She'll be writing a lot more after this, after all.


End file.
